legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P15/Transcript
(Richie and Miles are seen with Uraraka, Izuku and Tenya at lunch later on in the day after Richie's battle) Richie: So guys, how was that little demonstration of power? Miles: Dude, you never told me you could do that! Uraraka: Giant-Man was so cool! Richie: Well I said the weapon was a surprise, and I can tell that it was quite the banger after all! Miles: You definitely need to help me build a Spider Suit sometime! Tenya: I admit it Richie, your strength is definitely impressive. With that kind of combination, you could be a fine hero one day. Richie: Pude ver eso. (I could see that.) Miles: Question though, are you gonna eat your lunch man? Richie: Well, I've never really tried white rice before. Uraraka: You haven't? Richie: I'm used to Mexican and American cuisine Ochaco. Never in my life have I had Japanese food. Miles: It's not bad man. Richie: Well back in Mexico, us heroes have sensitive tastes. So if you're saying it's good then it better be enough to blow me away. Miles: Trust me dude, it will. Tenya: Give it a chance Richie. Richie: Hm, if you guys say so. Miles: We know so. Richie: I'm gonna regret this... (Richie takes a bite of his rice, nodding his head in approval) Richie: Well...I'll give you one thing, it's good. I dare say it's amazing. But even so, I think all my time eating spicy stuff has ruined my taste for anything else. But, it's not bad. Miles: Well at least you won't starve. Richie: You're right. (Richie notices an ant on the table) Richie: Hold on... (Richie aims his hand at the ant and releases small waves of energy that hit the ant. The ant soon walks off) Miles: Did...Did you just-? Richie: I told it to leave us alone is all. Izuku: I forgot you could control insects. Richie: That sonic device gives me a telepathic link to any insect it touches. It lets me easily command them to follow orders when I'm shrunk. Miles: What gave you the idea for that? Richie: It's a long story. First time I shrunk down I was caught it the grass and assaulted by a horde of ants. Miles: Jeez! Richie: It was not fun man. Uraraka: Did they try to eat you or something? Richie: They're ants, what do you expect from them? Miles: Well look at how well you've advanced since then! (Miles pats Richie's back as a green ooze is seen crawling from his arm and bonding to Richie as he pulls his arm back) Richie: Wait, where'd Charlie ever get off to? Miles: I uhhhh...think he went home. Richie:....Miles. Miles: Yeah? (Richie sees Miles trying not to laugh) Richie: What did you just do to me? Miles: He may or may not be bonded to you right now. Richie: WHAT?! (Richie sees Charlie's body attached to his gut) Richie: Are you kidding me Miles? Miles: Hey he likes you. Uraraka: I think you guys make a good team together! Richie: A good team? He hasn't proved anything to me yet to show that! Charlie: *voice* Richie, don't be saying stuff like that while I'm bonded to you. Richie: Uh never mind! We're an awesome team! Charlie: *Voice* That's what I thought. Uraraka: Take it from the first person Charlie bonded with. Don't talk bad to him. You'll regret. Richie: You bonded with him first? Uraraka: It wasn't by choice. Miles: We got attacked by a Targhul that sprayed her with laughing gas. He bonded with her in an attempt to copy her Quirk. Instead, he got the same pheromone spray that Targhul had. Richie: Huh, interesting. Charlie: *voice* Thanks man! Richie: He's attached to my stomach and I can't even feel it anymore. Miles: Yeah that'll happen sometimes. Izuku: We don't completely understand how they work fully yet. Richie: Isn't that a bad thing? Miles: What do you mean? Richie: I mean, wouldn't you want to learn more about them before you just let them do things to you like this? Tenya: That is a fair point. We do know little to nothing about a Targhul King's anatomy and behavior. (Charlie pops his head out of Richie's shoulder) Charlie: What? Don't you guys know enough? Richie: About your regular forms, yes. But I don't think we've done research on your bonding forms. Uraraka: It didn't sound very safe when Kiro and Ian presented it to us back at the warehouse. Miles: But now we got all that new tech in the basement that we could use. Maybe then we can find out what goes on in their bodies when they're bonded! Charlie: I've never thought about that before. I'm down for it! (Charlie accidentally shifts in excitement, causing Richie to squeak and flinch in response) Charlie: Oops! sorry Richie! Miles: I think you made the mouse squeak Charlie. Richie: Miles! (Richie punches Miles in the arm as Miles laughs in response) Miles: Sorry about that Mickey. Richie: MILES!! Charlie: It's pretty funny though. Richie: Oh you shut up! Charlie: What did you just say to me? Richie: Oh! Uhhhhhh....Nothing! Charlie: Are you trying to pick a fight Richie? Richie: It-It was just a hasty response! Uraraka: Now he's done it. Izuku: No backing out now Richie. Richie: Charlie you know I didn't mean it! (Charlie starts whispering in Richie's ear) Charlie: *whisper* You're gonna learn not to disrespect Vapor. Richie: Come on man... Charlie: You're just lucky that I'm tired. But just because I'm going to sleep doesn't mean I still can't get you. I shift in my sleep you know. (Charlie crawls back down under Richie's shirt as he stares frightened) Izuku: Now you ticked him off! Richie: Gee, you think? Miles: Well, we should head out. Who knows what they've got planned for us today. Uraraka: Right. Richie: Let's do it! (The group walks off to class. It then cuts to Alex and the others at The Academy later in the day as Alex and Scott are seen with bored expressions as Jack and Erin make out) Alex: Are you two done yet? Scott: It's literally been four minutes, let's go. School's almost out! Erin: Yeah yeah, hold on. (The two continue to kiss as Alex facepalms) Alex: Come on... (A man is heard clearing his throat as the group turns to find Seris) Alex: Dad! Scott: Mr. Lorthare! Erin: OH DAD!! Seris: I can see you guys are having fun. Erin: We...Uhhhh... Jack: This? This is just... Seris: Remember what I said Erin? It doesn't bother me. Alex: What are you doing here anyway dad? Seris: Just checking the place out is all. Got some good memories back from this place. Scott: Really? Alex: But isn't this a school? Seris: Wasn't always. Jack: Oh yeah! Wasn't this place an archive once? Seris: Full of the entire Multiverse's history yes. But it also somehow contained info on other Multiverses. Erin: Huh, no wonder they made it into a school. Seris: This place was the home of my friend Garrick Vons. Your mother's father. Alex: Really? Seris: He lived here in exile for years, learning all he could about The Omniverse. He found a lot of interesting stuff in this place as well. Erin: Like what? Seris: Well he found out about the possibility of Inter-Universal Travel before we could to stop the Shadow. It also seemed that whoever built this place knew about The Omniverse long before we did. Scott: How? Seris: Can't say. No one knows who or what built the place. The only logical assumption we can make is that Creation Spirits built the place. Erin: Cool! Seris: Yeah. Back then, it was pretty cool. (The last bell of the day rings) Seris: Well, you kids should probably head home. Alex: We will. Thanks dad! Seris: Don't mention it. (Seris walks off as the group leaves to go home. It cuts to later on as they arrive home) Alex: Wooo! I love walking in the rain! Scott: I sense sarcasm. Alex: You know you do! (Omega, Foxtrot, Zulu and Pearl walk out) Omega: Hey guys! Alex: Hey! Erin: What's up? Zulu: Nothing much. Just hanging out. Omega: How was school? Jack: Pretty good actually. (The other Defenders than arrive home) Miles: What's up guys?! Zulu: Hey Miles! Miles: Zulu my man! (Zulu and Miles do a handshake as the two back away) Zulu: Ah you my man Miles! Miles: You know it! Alex: Hey, how was Richie's first day? Izuku: Great! Tenya: He did extremely well Alex. Erin: Where is he anyway? (Richie is seen walking in slowly as he holds his sides moaning) Alex: Richie? Jack: Is he okay? Richie: All day... Scott: Hm? Richie: He's been bonded to me all day... Omega: Charlie? Mina: They've been together all day. Izuku: He keeps shifting on Richie. Richie: My stomach keeps tingling and I can't stop it. (Richie lies down on the couch as he holds his sides. Charlie than pops his head out yawning) Charlie: Oh, we're home? Richie: Yeah.... Charlie: I shifted in my sleep didn't I? Richie: Yes. (Christine then walks in) Christine: Richie? Are you okay? Richie: I don't wanna talk about it. Miles: Charlie was shifting on him. Christine: Ah I see. Richie: All I felt all day was him tickling me. Charlie: It's not my fault! Omega: Just be careful next time Charlie. (Charlie separates from Richie and stands) Charlie: I will. Kiro: He's definitely interesting. Tenya: You think we should ask them Kiro? Pearl: Ask us what? Ian: We want to run a few experiments on you guys. Omega: Huh...? Zulu: Excuse me? Kiro: It's nothing bad, I promise. We just want to collect data on your bonding abilities. Omega: You want data? Ian: Yeah! Foxtrot: On us? Ian: Yes. Omega: Why? Tenya: Well, we do barely know anything about your abilities to bond yourselves with hosts. How do we know this couldn't have weird effects on the human body? Richie: I know it does... Miles: I mean, Omega bonding with me is what got me my Spider Powers. Mina: Kiro, you're not gonna hurt them are you? Ian: We would never hurt them Mina. Kiro: All we need to do is watch them bond to some of you, both full bonding and minor bonding. Richie: Please don't get me involved... Ian: We won't Richie. Omega: Well, if it's all you need, I think we can do it. Zulu: Gives me something to do. Kiro: Good. Come on downstairs, we'll get started right away! (The heroes head downstairs to prepare for The Targhul research) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts